xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Clone Wars
This was the name given to the major galacticconflict fought between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The war was named after the clone troopers utilized by the Republic against the battle droid forces of the Separatists. These armies, the Grand Army of the Republic and the Separatist Droid Army, were two of the largest ever pitted against each other in galactic history, and the fighting between them rapidly spread to countless inhabited worlds. Beginning with the First Battle of Geonosis, both sides scored significant victories over the other, and at different times during the war either seemed likely to triumph. The death of the Confederate Head of State Count Dooku during the Battle of Coruscant and that of the Confederate General Grievous during the Battle of Utapau, coupled with the issue of Order 66 and the deactivation of the droid army, brought an end to the fighting. At the time, it was the largest galactic conflict to date. Republic Commanders * Supreme Chancellor/Emperor Sheev Palpatine (secretly Darth Sidious) * Jedi High Council† ** Jedi General Yoda *** Jedi General Mace Windu† *** Jedi General Stass Allie† *** Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi *** Jedi General Depa Billaba† *** Jedi General Kit Fisto† *** Jedi General Adi Gallia† *** Jedi General Agen Kolar† *** Jedi General Plo Koon† *** Jedi General Eeth Koth *** Jedi General Ki-Adi-Mundi† *** Jedi General Even Piell† *** Jedi General Saesee Tiin† *** Jedi General Shaak Ti *** Jedi General Anakin Skywalker(Darth Vader) * Jedi General Ima-Gun Di† * Jedi General Luminara Unduli * Jedi General Aayla Secura† * Jedi General Quinlan Vos * Commander Ahsoka Tano(Formerly) * Commander Barriss Offee(Formerly) * Commander Caleb Dume * Clone Trooper Commanders ** CC-2224 ** CC-1004† ** CC-1010 ** CC-1138 ** CC-3636 ** CC-5052 ** CC-8826 ** Commander Ponds† ** Commander Thorn† * Clone Trooper Captains ** CT-7567 ** CC-5576-39 * Clone Trooper Sergeants ** Sergeant Hunter * Admiral Wilhuff Tarkin * Admiral Wullf Yularen * Admiral Dao† * Admiral Coburn * Admiral Block * Colonel Meebur Gascon * Captain Lorth Needa * Grand Hutt Council ** Jabba Desilijic Tiure ** Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo ** Arok ** Marlo ** Oruba† Confederacy Commanders * Darth Sidious (secretly) * Head of State Count Dooku * General Grievous * Separatist Council ** Nute Gunray ** Rune Haako ** Archduke Poggle the Lesser ** Foreman and Emir Wat Tambor ** Chairman San Hill ** Passel Argente ** Shu Mai ** Po Nudo ** Tikkes† ** Asajj Ventress (Formerly) * Savage Opress (Briefly)† * Admiral Trench† * General Whorm Loathsom * General Lok Durd * General Kleeve * Captain Mar Tuuk * Commander Osi Sobeck† * Commander Riff Tamson† * Queen Karina the Great of Geonosis† * King Sanjay Rash of Onderon† * Ziro the Hutt† * T-Series Tactical Droids ** TJ-55† ** TX-20† ** TA-175 ** TX-21† ** TV-94† * Super Tactical Droids ** General Kalani† ** Tey-Zuka† * OOM Command Battle Droids * Jango Fett† Battles # Alderaan conference on the Clone War refugee crisis # Attack on a Republic cruiser # Battle at the Temple of Eedit # Battle near the Arda system # Battle near the Kaliida Nebula # Battle of Aargonar # Battle of Abregado # Battle of Behpour # Battle of Bothawui # Battle of Bothawui # Battle of Christophsis # Battle of Coruscant # Battle of Dantooine # Battle of Dathomir # Battle of Devaron # Battle of Dorin # Battle of Falleen # Battle of Felucia # Battle of Felucia (Outer Rim Sieges) # Battle of Geonosis # Battle of Juma 9 # Battle of Kadavo # Battle of Kamino (Tipoca City assault) # Battle of Kashyyyk # Battle of Kiros # Battle of Lola Sayu # Battle of Malastare # Battle of Malastare Narrows # Battle of Maridun # Battle of Mimban # Battle of Mon Cala # Battle of Mygeeto # Battle of Orto Plutonia # Battle of Patitite Pattuna # Battle of Ryloth # Battle of Ryndellia # Battle of Sullust # Battle of Teth # Battle of the Kaliida Nebula # Battle of the Rishi moon # Battle of Tibrin # Battle of Umbara # Battle of Utapau # Blockade of Pantora # Bombing of the Coruscant power generator # Capture of Even Piell # Confederate–Republic peace initiative # Coruscant mandatory blackouts # Destruction of the Felucia Medical Center # First Battle of Felucia # First Battle of Felucia # First Battle of Saleucami # Invasion of Naboo # Massacre on Raydonia # Republic attack # Sabotage of the Endurance # Second Battle of Geonosis # Second Battle of Mon Calamari # Second Battle of Theed # Showdown at Toydaria # Skirmish above Raydonia # Skirmish at Vanqor # Skirmish on Felucia # Skirmish on Naboo # Skirmish on TB-73 # Skirmish on Teth # Skirmish on Wasskah # Sky Battle of Quell # Zillo Beast incident # Showdown on Orondia # Confederate–Republic peace conference # Skirmish on Carlac # Republic attack(Mina Bonteri) # Duel at unidentified Outer Rim spaceport # Raid on the Cybloc Transfer Station # Second Battle of Florrum # Skirmish on Florrum # Skirmish on Lotho Minor Battle of Geonosis The first battle of the Clone Wars occurred approximately twenty-two years before the Battle of Yavin and initially began as an execution of then Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and Senator Padmé Amidala for the charge of espionage. After a brief struggle in the Geonosis arena with a reek,nexu and acklay, a team of two hundred Jedi led by Mace Windu confronted Count Dooku, Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray, Archduke Poggle the Lesser and Bounty hunter Jango Fett who were watching the planned execution. Count Dooku was nevertheless undeterred, and called upon numerous B1 and B2 battle droids to assault the Jedi. During the ensuing battle, Fett managed to kill a Jedi warrior threatening Dooku's life and engaged Mace Windu with his blaster pistols, but was grounded after his jetpack malfunctioned. Unable to escape, Fett was promptly killed by Mace Windu, much to the dismay of Dooku and of Fett's son, Boba Fett. With superior numbers, the battle eventually turned in the favor of Dooku and his Separatist Droid Army, and after surrounding the remaining Jedi, Dooku offered to spare the survivor's lives in return for their surrender. Mace Windu however, refused the offer.5 About to be executed, the timely arrival of Jedi Master Yoda and the Grand Army of the Republic spared the lives of the remaining Jedi, engaging the droids in the arena with several LAAT/i gunships while larger''Acclamator''-class assault ships loomed overhead. After the successful extraction, the remaining Jedi were thrust into the now larger battle erupting outside of the Geonosis arena with thousands of clone troopers and battle droids from the recently formed Confederacy of Independent Systems assaulting one another. With the outcome of the battle now appearing grim for the Confederacy, numerous Separatist leaders such as Gunray and Rune Haako escaped Geonosis in numerous starships, while Poggle the Lesser entrusted the plans for theunfinished superweapon the Death Star to Count Dooku. Before Dooku could make his escape however, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi confronted him in a Geonosian hangar, where a brief and vicious conflict erupted. Despite Kenobi's advice, Anakin Skywalker impulsively attacked the Count causing him to be thrown aside by Force lightning. Dooku eventually managed to injure Obi-Wan and cut off Anakin's arm, however the arrival of Yoda forced the Count to hasten his escape. Using the force to collapse a large pillar over the bodies of Anakin and Obi-Wan as a distraction, Dooku managed to win the valuable time needed to escape on his solar sailer as Yoda diverted the pillar with the Force. Not long after the encounter, Count Dooku under the Sith title of Darth Tyranus traveled to the Works on Coruscant to meet with his Master, Darth Sidious, who reassured the Count that the war was proceeding as planned. In the Jedi Temple, Yoda, Windu and others pondered Dooku's warning that the Sith controlled the Senate, in which Yoda was hesitant to believe, reminding the Jedi High Council that the dark side was capable of breeding fear and mistrust. At the same time, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and Onaconda Farr oversaw the deployment of thousands of clone troopers onto Acclamator-''class assault ships. The Clone Wars had truly begun. Following the battle, the Separatists' were able to seize control of major Hyperspace lanes, separating the republic from the majority of its troops. Legacy : "''I survived one war. I'm not ready for another one. I saw what it did." "To the Jedi?" "To everyone." : ―Kanan Jarrus and Hera Syndulla Following the creation of the Galactic Empire, the Empire tried to sweep away the memories of the troubled times of the Clone Wars. They housed veterans of the struggle in poorly maintained places like Crispus Commons, where they were forced to deal with shabby maintenance and low-paying jobs. Despite this, some, such as Skelly, managed to piece together the truth about the Clone Wars.32 There were those, such as Bail Organa, who remembered the bravery of those like the Jedi Knights during the Clone Wars. He passed this knowledge to his daughter, Princess Leia Organa, who later sent a holographic message to Obi-Wan Kenobi appealing to him in the name of his service during the Clone Wars. It would remain as one of the most destructive conflicts in galactic history, with billions of casualties on both sides. Category:War